You
by HelloFanfiction.net
Summary: This is the story of how Brittany fell for Santana, and how Santana shaped her world.


A/N: Okay so I've got a new story. Now you should know straight up that updates are going to be slow, but i hope you guys will stick with me! Thanks!

Your mom pulls up in front of the hotel, turning to give you the present you brought for Quinn. She smiles at you as you step out of the car.

"Okay so text us when you need us to come get you," she says.

"I will," you say, eager to get upstairs and see your friends.

"Have a good time sweet heart."

You smile knowing you will. Today is your friend Quinn's Sweet Sixteen and she got a hotel room for all her friends. To be honest you don't really know Quinn all that well, you know her mainly because you have lockers near each other, but you know several of her other friends like Rachel and Sugar and so when she invited you thought 'what the hell? Why not?'. You make your way up to the third floor. You feel a little self-conscious walking into the hotel with no bags or luggage, but you decided to go home instead of staying the night because you have something you have to do in the morning. You make it to room 322, and wipe your slightly sweaty palms on your shirt. You decided to wear your denim shirt and your sparkly black pants because let's be honest they make you look hot as hell. You nervously reach up to knock on the door, trying to make yourself calm down. You wait a few minutes before the door swings open to reveal Quinn.

"Britt! You made it!" she says welcoming you in. You walk into the suite and the first thing you notice is your friend Sugar playing video games with Rachel and Santana. Santana. Santana's here?! You completely forgot Santana would be here. Now you're really nervous. Santana is one of Quinn's best friends and the girl you've been slightly crushing on for a little over a year. Your freshman year you had P.E. with Santana, and you got to know her there. She's sassy and loud, and demands respect, and I mean come on she's fucking beautiful. God she's hot.

"We're playing Mario Kart if you want to play with us, we're just waiting for everyone else to get here before we go eat," Quinn says snapping you out of your daze. You quickly push the thoughts of Santana aside and turn to Quinn.

"Um this is for you," you say handing her the birthday present you had gotten her.

"Awww thank you, you know I said you didn't have to get a present."

"Yeah but it's your birthday, everyone deserves presents on their birthday." You say with a smile. It's just a pair of fuzzy socks and I-Tunes gift card and some chapstick but hey a present's a present. As Quinn opens the present you can't help but turn and look at Santana who is playing Mario Kart with Rachel and Sugar. You notice the way she is smiling as she takes the lead from Rachel and you can't help but smile with her.

Quinn opens it and laughs seeing the socks. "How did you know I wanted fuzzy socks she asks?"

"Everyone likes fuzzy socks", you reply with a smile.

"Well thank you Britt!" You look over at Santana and notice that this time she's looking at you too. And she's smiling too.

The rest of the night goes by pretty quickly. You go out to eat and meet some more of Quinn's friends. You go for a swim in the pool in the hotel, and then you end up going upstairs and playing some more video games. Part of the reason the night goes by so quickly is because you've been having a great time being around Santana. I mean Quinn and the rest of your friends are nice but Santana makes your heart race and you catch yourself looking at her multiple times throughout the night. And now as it's getting close to your curfew you don't want to leave, but you know you have to. So for now you just shove the worries aside and play another round of Super Mario Brothers with Santana, Rachel, and Sugar. You haven't won at all so far so when you finally do win the round you can't help but jump up and down in joy. Over the sound of Rachel complaining about losing and Sugar arguing with Rachel you just barely hear Santana say "you're cute". You finally sit back down and look over at her to find her smiling at you.

Little did you know that one night, those six hours you spent at Quinn's party would launch a friendship that would shape your whole world.


End file.
